


Трое из чемодана

by Bes_Fanatizma



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 04:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bes_Fanatizma/pseuds/Bes_Fanatizma
Summary: в конце декабря Ньют Скамандер возвращается в Лондон. И возле лавки одного старого знакомого встречает...
Kudos: 1





	Трое из чемодана

– Зачем ты ее сюда притащил? – Криденс спросил таким тоном, что Ньют невольно улыбнулся. Интересно, что этот мальчишка себе вообразил?  
– А сам-то как думаешь?  
Криденс помотал головой, давая понять, что предпочел бы вовсе не думать об этом.  
– Если бы ты был темным магом, я бы решил, что тебе нужен младенец. Говорят, они используют их… ну, для разных мерзостей. Но ты не такой.  
– Рад, что ты это понимаешь, – развел руками Ньют. – Так что выбор у меня был небольшой: привести ее сюда или оставить замерзать на улице.  
– Она уродливая, – скривил губы мальчишка. – И от нее воняет.  
– Бетта, – Ньют кивнул в сторону вольера со взрывопотамихой, – тоже мало кому может понравиться. А уж воняет от нее! Но это еще не повод выкинуть ее на улицу, правда?  
Криденс только плечом дернул.  
– Она все равно умрет.  
– С чего ты взял? – насторожился Ньют.  
– У нее лицо… Я уже видел такие – у детей, которые приходили за обедом в нашу церковь. После этого они… не приходили.

Ньют хотел сказать, что, возможно, эти дети сумели найти какое-то занятие, позволявшее им выжить и без тарелки бесплатной каши. Или новый дом, новую семью. Но взглянул на мальчишку и понял: все равно не поверит.

– Возможно, ты ошибаешься, – только и удалось выдавить. – Мало ли какие у людей бывают лица.  
Нет, не верит.  
– Как ее хоть зовут, эту… – Криденс взглянул на их гостью.

Та, как сползла по стенке, только оказавшись внутри, так и сидела там, скорчившись. Обхватила свой огромный живот тонкими, как ветки высохшего дерева, руками, будто стараясь спрятать, защитить от всего, даже чужих взглядов. Или просто охраняя свою единственную ценность? То ли невероятно, неправдоподобно безобразная, то ли так давно махнувшая на себя рукой, что – глядя на грязное, кое-как намотанное на бесформенное тело тряпьё, на серые волосы и бледную, с каким-то зеленоватым оттенком, кожу, – не понять, какой была эта ведьма раньше. А она точно ведьма – магла вряд ли оказалась бы одна в Ночном переулке. Тем более, со странной блестящей штукой на шее, от которой так и тянуло магией.

– Она хоть разговаривать умеет? – все еще недовольно пробурчал Криденс.  
– Да, – донеслось вдруг от двери. Оба оглянулись, но нищенка, с которой Ньют столкнулся час назад возле лавки Борджина и Берка, только сильнее съёжилась, даже лицо ладонями закрыла, будто играя с ними в «я в домике».  
Ньют подошел к ней, сел рядом, стараясь поймать взгляд… так же, как когда хотел расположить к себе дикое, недоверчивое, напуганное животное.  
– Мэм, вы меня слышите? Как вас зовут, мэм?  
Она не ответила, даже не показала, что слышит. Криденс поморщился: вот, я же говорил. Ньют протянул руку к ее плечу, но уже на полпути передумал, наткнувшись на взгляд незнакомки: затравленный, полный ужаса. Она боялась его... Впрочем, не только его: иначе не стояла бы перед дверью лавки Берка, дрожащая, посиневшая. Ньют заметил ее, еще когда туда входил. Когда вышел (полчаса спустя, до хрипоты наторговавшись и даже сумев не поддаться на жалобное: "Только для вас, мистер Скамандер, но знайте – если я все-таки пойду по миру..."), она все еще стояла, глядя застывшим взглядом в витрину, будто примерзла к этому месту.

Он поднялся, решив, что сегодня вряд ли чего-то от нее добьется.  
– Я принесу вам ужин, – сказал, стараясь не глядеть в ту сторону – чтобы не пугать еще больше.  
– Меропа, – вдруг сказала она.  
– А?.. Что вы?..  
– Меня зовут Меропа.

***

Ужин Меропа съела – там же, у выхода, торопливо и неаккуратно, тщательно вылизав напоследок тарелку. Там же и провела ночь, свернувшись в клубок на полу.  
На следующее утро она все-таки решилась присесть за стол – на самый краешек табуретки, точно готовясь немедленно вскочить и убежать. Ньют улыбнулся про себя, подумав, что Фрэнк, улетевший недавно обратно в Аризонскую пустыню, в первые дни вел себя так же: дичился, хохлился и отпрыгивал в сторону, стоило сделать к нему шаг.  
А вот Криденса такое соседство не порадовало: демонстративно потянул носом и поморщился, проигнорировав укоризненный взгляд Ньюта.  
– На улице холодно, – зачем-то объяснила Меропа. Все-таки заметила выходку мальчишки? Значит, она хотя бы не идиотка и не сумасшедшая. Просто затюканная какая-то, да и устала, бродивши по улицам, вот и ведет себя, как будто засыпает на ходу.  
– Здесь тепло, так что можете снять пальто и эти ваши… платки. А еще можно вымыться, вон там, – Ньют указал на пустой вольер, где между скал бил на редкость удачно получившийся родник. Меропа медленно кивнула.

К обеду она вышла уже в чистой одежде, умывшись и кое-как собрав волосы в узел на затылке. По крайней мере, морщиться при виде нее и зажимать нос Криденс перестал, а вот ворчать и дуться – нет. Меропа мальчишку тоже не замечала – то ли нарочно, то ли еще не пришла в себя. Но разговаривала только с Ньютом – тихо, едва слышно, будто каждое слово приходилось вспоминать или силой из себя выталкивать.

– Спасибо, что разрешили мне переночевать. У вас тут хорошо… тепло. Только, – голос ее стал совсем слабым и каким-то несчастным, – у меня нет пяти кнатов. Совсем ни одного нет… Но, если хотите, – Меропа сняла с шеи блестящую штуку, которую Ньют приметил еще вчера, протянула ему. Штука оказалась немаленьким золотым медальоном с рельефно выступающей «С». Мерлин, но это же целое состояние! Как она умудрилась, владея таким сокровищем, оказаться в нищете?  
– Нет-нет, мне не нужно, – Ньют осторожно, чтобы снова не напугать, отвел ее руку. – И денег тоже не надо. А почему именно пять кнатов?  
– Вчера… или не вчера, – Меропа запнулась, потерла лоб. – Какой-то человек на улице сказал, что мог бы провести со мной ночь… кнатов за пять.  
– И… что? – Ньют удивленно взглянул на нее: даже вымывшись и расчесавшись, Меропа не стала красавицей. Жутко худая, что только подчеркивалось торчащим вперед животом; редкие волосы, тяжелые черты лица. Правда, глаза – большие, темно-серые, с короткими, но густыми ресницами – могли бы считаться красивыми, если бы хоть немного меньше косили. Впрочем, кому-то наверняка и такие женщины нравятся.  
– Я сказала, что у меня столько нету. А он засмеялся. И ушел.  
Криденс закашлялся, то ли поперхнувшись чаем, то ли сделав вид. Ньют поспешно наклонился к ведру с кормом для взрывопотамов – чтобы скрыть такую несвоевременную, а для Меропы, возможно, и обидную улыбку.  
– Здесь вы можете оставаться, сколько хотите, – заверил он ее. – И даже без пяти кнатов. Что-то случилось? – встревоженно спросил, увидев, как ее лицо исказилось от боли.  
– Живот, – почти шепотом, жалобно ответила она. – Он сейчас часто болит. А потом ничего, проходит.  
– Вам надо больше отдыхать. И лучше – на кровати, – добавил он, когда Меропа снова направилась к двери.

***

На следующее утро он нашел ее возле гнезда окками. Меропа стояла, склонившись над ним, и шипела, как будто поддразнивая свернувшуюся там полуптицу-полузмею. Ньют только хотел предупредить, что надо вести себя осторожнее: в период кладки самки часто бывают нервными, но она вдруг приложила палец к губам:  
– Тише! Она сегодня с утра не в духе, любые звуки бесят. Говорит, что даже вас готова укусить. Так что двигайтесь очень медленно и говорите шепотом, хорошо?  
Ньют медленно-медленно кивнул.  
– Откуда вы знаете? – прошептал.  
– Она сама сказала.  
– Она… вы что, говорите на…  
– Тише! – Меропа зажала ему рот ладонью, и вовремя: самка уже распушила хохолок: верный признак стремительно портившегося настроения. Но ровное, монотонное шипение Меропы ее, кажется, успокоило.

– Так вы говорите на парселтанге? – уточнил Ньют, когда они отошли подальше, к любимому дереву лечурок. Это было удивительно: до сих пор ему встречался только один человек, сумевший выучить этот язык. Но Альбус Дамблдор – один из умнейших волшебников на земле, а эта женщина…  
– Да. С самого рождения. Я всегда понимала змей, а они – меня.  
Еще лучше. Кажется, он догадался, из какой семьи его странная гостья. Змеиный язык, медальон… Но как она оказалась в Лондоне? Впрочем, расспрашивать не стал: захочет – сама расскажет.

Криденса же больше волновало не происхождение Меропы, а ее нынешнее, весьма плачевное, на его взгляд, состояние.  
– Что ты будешь делать с ребенком, когда она умрет?  
– А что ты предлагаешь? – Ньют уже устал его разубеждать. Пусть лучше ищет решение проблемы, чем просто «каркает», как поднявшаяся не с той ноги прорицательница.  
– Не знаю. Я не люблю детей, они же все время орут, – Криденса передернуло. – Пусть она лучше уйдет куда-нибудь. Ну, здесь наверняка тоже есть церкви, вроде нашей, – пояснил в ответ на удивленный взгляд. – Там ей помогут. Или, хотя бы, присмотрят потом за ребенком. Кто-нибудь, вроде Мэри Лу… Она иногда была ужасной, но она и правда помогала людям! – торопливо добавил, предупреждая возмущенный возглас Ньюта. – И она рассказывала, что мать Частити, моей сестры, так и пришла к нам.  
Это был первый раз, когда Криденс упомянул о своей приемной семье, и Ньют не мог понять, хорошо это или плохо. Раньше он вообще не вспоминал о «дочемоданной» жизни, как будто родился здесь, а не просто пришел в себя после бойни в нью-йоркской подземке.  
– Мать Частити, она… – Ньют запнулся, проглотив едва не сорвавшееся «тоже», – умерла?  
– Да. Но она вряд ли была ведьмой. Может быть, ей просто не повезло. По крайней мере, Частити была единственной, кого Мэри Лу хоть немного любила. Нас с Модести она ненавидела… Это я сейчас так думаю, – чуть виновато пояснил он. – А тогда казалось, что она просто хочет, чтобы мы стали нормальными, правильными. У меня не получалось, и я жутко ее боялся.  
– И ты хочешь, чтобы ребенок Меропы тоже так жил?  
– Я не хочу, чтобы хоть кто-то так жил! – вскинулся было Криденс, но тут же взял себя в руки. – И чтобы он жил с нами, тоже не хочу.

Криденс оперся о спинку кресла, в котором сидел Ньют. И даже не дернулся, когда тот успокаивающе похлопал его по руке. Надо же, а еще недавно он не только не искал чужих прикосновений, а делал все, чтобы их избежать.

В первую неделю мальчишка вообще старался, чтобы никто к нему не приближался больше, чем на ярд-другой. А теперь, с появлением Меропы, сам старался то встать поближе, то предупредительно налить Ньюту чаю, а потом не просто поставить чашку на стол, а именно дать в руки: «Так хорошо? А сахар? Нет, сидите, я сам положу!» И за обедом садился теперь не на дальнем конце стола, а втискивал свой стул между стульями Ньюта и Меропы.  
И ведь наверняка обидится, если Ньют назовет его поведение «ревностью». А сам порой похож на низзла, охраняющего территорию, которую за три недели привык считать только своей. Хорошо хоть, что углы не метит. И в старые, полуразвалившиеся боты Меропы не гадит.

– Ну… в крайнем случае, подкинем мелкого в гнездо окками. Если его мама находит с ними общий язык, то и у него должно получиться, – улыбнулся Ньют. Криденс только рукой махнул.

***

Но самое главное, что мальчишка мог оказаться прав. Меропа – истощенная, ослабевшая и будто съедаемая изнутри какой-то непонятной болезнью – и сама не ожидала от приближающихся родов ничего хорошего.  
– Если я умру, – как-то сказала она, поглаживая вновь занывший живот, – то назовите моего сына «Том Марволо Риддл».  
– А как мне его назвать, если вы не умрете? – пошутил Ньют. Но Меропа даже не улыбнулась, и у самого на душе кошки если не заскребли, то уж точно беспокойно заворочались.

***

За пару дней до нового года Ньют застал Меропу там, где точно не ожидал – в «ледяной комнате», прибежище оставшегося без хозяина обскури. Она стояла совсем близко к заключенному в защитную сферу черному облаку и внимательно его рассматривала. Вот она подняла руку, протянула, и черное щупальце двинулось навстречу. К счастью, уперлось в магическую оболочку, но Ньют знал – стоит этой оболочки коснуться, и больше она обскури не удержит.  
– Не трогайте это! – он как можно осторожнее постарался вклиниться между Меропой и так заинтересовавшимся ею облаком.  
– Почему?  
– Оно не любит, когда до него дотрагиваются.  
– А мне показалось, что оно… она была бы не против. Ей тут очень грустно, – сказала Меропа.  
– Н-да, конечно… – растерялся Ньют. – Но все равно – не трогайте.  
Меропа, как обычно, не стала спорить. Опустила голову и поплелась к гнезду окками. А Ньют так и остался стоять в ледяной комнате, обдумывая то, что только что услышал. «Она». Меропа назвала обскури – ни разу не виденное ей магическое существо – именно «она». Не «он», не «оно». Но откуда ей было знать? Неужели Криденс проболтался?

– Да вот еще – стану я с ней разговаривать! – буркнул мальчишка, когда Ньют спросил его об этом. – И, кстати – пусть бы дотронулась. Вам жалко, что ли? Вдруг бы эти две страшилки подружились?  
Ньют – в который раз – укоризненно покачал головой. Иногда ревность Криденса переходила все границы.  
– Конечно, мне жалко. Причем, всех. Я, после встречи с Ханой – ну, той девочкой, в которой он изначально зародился, – прочитал об этих существах все, что мог. К сожалению, обскури нельзя переместить в нового хозяина – погибнут оба.  
– А вы пробовали? – Криденс смотрел с таким интересом, что Ньюту стало не по себе. Кажется, общение с Грейвзом-Гриндевальдом не прошло для него бесследно. Похоже, теперь придется объяснять, что людей нельзя просто использовать в своих целях – ни из научного интереса, ни еще для чего-то.  
– Этого только не хватало. Нет-нет, даже думать забудь!

***

Роды у Меропы начались еще утром, и проходили… Ньют бы сказал – странно. Криденс сразу стал уверять, что то-то с ней не так. И лучше бы они вызвали кого-нибудь из женщин себе в помощь – пусть даже не целительницу, но хоть маглу, которая в этом разбирается.  
– А память ей, если что, потом и стереть можно. Так же делают, да?  
– Делают, – поморщился Ньют. – Но мы не будем.

Часам к пяти вечера занервничал и сам Ньют, до сих пор уверявший себя, что все самки производят на свет детенышей примерно одинаково, так что он, видевший даже появление потомства у живородящего дракона, точно не подведет. Но сейчас…  
Даже во время схваток Меропа не кричала, а только тихо скулила, а между ними и вовсе будто проваливалась в сон. Может, и правда позвать кого-нибудь? Или подождать – вдруг она… они еще сами справятся? Да ладно, глупости – обязательно справятся!

Зато появившийся на свет мальчишка орал во всю силу здоровых легких.  
Меропа откинулась на подушку, закрыла глаза, больше не обращая внимания ни на Ньюта, тревожно окликавшего ее по имени, ни на крик ребенка, ни на сначала легкое, а потом все более ощутимое похлопывание по щекам.  
Что же делать? А если...  
– Эннервейт!  
Нет, бесполезно.  
Ньют приложил пальцы к ее запястью и вздрогнул, сперва решив, что пульса уже нет. Потом все-таки нащупал – слабый, и, кажется, с каждой секундой все более редкий. Мерлин, что же делать?!  
– Криденс! Ты можешь подержать ребенка?  
– Я?! – даже отпрыгнул он. – Я… боюсь, – руки у него тряслись, лицо – белее мела.  
– Тогда побудь с ней, я сейчас, – Ньют осторожно взял малыша на руки и понес к убежищу Дугля. Материнский инстинкт камуфлори распространяется на любого детеныша. Он позаботится о... как Меропа его называла? Да, о Томе.  
А они пока придумают, как помочь его матери.  
То ли оказавшись в мягких шелковистых объятиях, то ли услышав нежное, убаюкивающее пощелкивание, малыш примолк. Теперь можно и… Ньют оглянулся и обомлел: Меропы на постели не было.  
– Где?.. Черт! Криденс! Не смей этого делать, слышишь?! Не смей!

Его отчаянный крик опоздал, да и сам Ньют, с разбегу влетевший в ледяную комнату – тоже. Криденс держал Меропу на руках, а ее ладони касалась сфера с обскуром. С каждой секундой черное облако внутри нее становилось меньше и меньше, втягиваясь, вливаясь в тонкую, почти бесплотную кисть.  
– Мерлин, Криденс! Что ты натворил?! Он же ее убьет!  
– Да, наверное, – в голосе мальчишки не слышалось и тени раскаяния. – Но, может быть, хотя бы на час, день, или даже неделю позже, чем ее убьет горе.  
– Горе? – Хоть Ньюту и казалось, что Меропа постепенно начала ему доверять, но выспросить, что привело ее тем холодным днем к порогу торговца темными артефактами, ему так и не удалось.  
– Судя по тому, как она ходила тут, совала везде нос и болтала с окками, не такая уж она и больная. Но тем не менее… Думаю, она уже просто не хотела жить. А это, – Криденс кивнул на уже пустую оболочку, – хочет, я точно знаю. Вы же понимаете, что для нее хуже точно не будет?  
– Но что мы будем делать с обскури, если тот вырвется на свободу?  
– Это как раз не проблема, – отмахнулся Криденс. – Сумею как-нибудь остановить. Мой-то все равно сильнее.  
На это Ньюту нечего было ответить. Что бы ни двигало Криденсом – ревность, научный интерес или нежелание возиться с новорожденным – он сделал для Меропы все, что только возможно. Теперь им оставалось только ждать.

***

Как ни странно, она не умерла ни через час, ни через два, ни позже. Утром проснулась – как только малыш громким криком дал понять, что пришел в этот мир не для того, чтобы лежать голодным и мокрым. Взяла его на руки и так счастливо улыбнулась, что Ньюту показалось, что в их чемоданном мире взошло настоящее, а не созданное магией солнце. Даже Криденс, чуть ли не в глаза называвший их гостью «страшилкой», пробормотал, что иногда она не такая и уродливая.

***

Следующий месяц Ньюту потом вспоминался смутно, обрывочно, и он порой этому радовался.

Кажется, материнское счастье Меропы каким-то образом «запустило» инстинкт размножения у прочих самок. Окками снесла одно за другим четыре яйца, и теперь высиживала их, злобно шипя на всех вокруг и скинув заботу о предыдущем потомстве на безотказного Дугля. У взрывопотамихи снова началась течка, и теперь при виде Ньюта она издавала призывные звуки, больше всего напоминавшие предсмертные хрипы слона, а, стоило ему отвернуться, огорченно гудела, изображая соблазненный и покинутый Хогвартс-экспресс.  
Камуфлори похудел и даже как-то вылинял, хотя раньше Ньют думал, что для невидимого существа это невозможно. Но все равно героически заботился и о птенцах окками, и о страдающем коликами Томми, порой распекая их бестолковых матерей на своем непонятном языке.

Остальные, не обремененные материнским инстинктом, наоборот, старались хоть на время сбежать из этого сумасшедшего дома. Не раз, собираясь «в большой мир» за продуктами или по делам, Ньют вытряхивал из карманов или рукавов пальто нюхлера, авгурея или растопырника. А Пикетт и вовсе поселился в нагрудном кармане: его семейство тоже недавно пополнилось дюжиной детенышей – крошечных, увенчанных еще клейкими зелеными листиками.  
Даже Криденс, еще недавно и слышать не желавший о том, чтобы покинуть ставший надежным убежищем чемодан, однажды неуверенно попросил Ньюта:  
– А можно мне с вами?

***

Косой переулок произвел на мальчишку ошеломляющее впечатление. Притихший Криденс ходил, вцепившись в рукав Ньюта, и украдкой (точно поминутно ожидая окрика своей давно мертвой приемной матери) глазел по сторонам.  
Выставленные в витрине гоночные метлы его, к счастью, не заинтересовали. Ньют тоже прибавил шагу. Раньше они с Литой часто останавливались у этого магазина, и теперь стоять тут без нее было бы странно и… Ньют признался себе, что еще и неприятно.

Зато удалось затащить мальчишку к Фортескью и, подбадривая словами: «Да ладно, осталось ли еще хоть одно правило Мэри Лу, которое ты до сих пор не нарушил?» – вручить порцию «рождественского» мороженого, украшенного разноцветными искрящимися леденцами.  
К предложению выпить сливочного пива в «Дырявом котле» Криденс отнесся уже спокойнее.

В гостиничный номер, где Ньют – формально – жил, они вернулись уже под вечер, и сразу нырнули в чемодан. А там…

Из торопливого бормотания-пощелкивания Дугля Ньют ничего не понял, но потом сам разобрался. Кто-то – то ли он, то ли Меропа, – перепутал укрепляющее зелье для млекопитающих с подкормкой для лечурок. Теперь та сидела, свесив листья, и дулась, а Меропа с Ишшей (именно так Ньют называл самку окками, не в силах выговорить ее затейливое имя на парселтанге), расположившись в гнезде, о чем-то задушевно беседовали. До сих пор Ньюту приходилось только читать об опьяняющем и затуманивающем сознание эффекте подкормки, теперь появилась возможность увидеть собственными глазами.  
Двое малышей из увеличившегося на днях выводка Ишши уже вывалились из гнезда, а лежавший слишком близко к его краю Томми теребил яркий змеиный хвост, то и дело засовывая его в рот. Меропа напевала какую-то детскую песенку, примостившийся рядом нюхлер звенел, стараясь попадать в такт, своими безделушками (среди которых Ньют заметил уже знакомый медальон с буквой «С»), а Бетта в загоне притопывала, да так, что у него возникли опасения за целостность чемодана.

– Никогда бы не подумал, что из-за пары говорящих на парселтанге девчонок может быть столько шума, – усмехнулся Ньют.  
– Сами виноваты. Устроили тут змеиные ясли.  
– Ну, окками все-таки частично птица.  
– А Меропа даже немного человек, – съязвил Криденс. Впрочем, злости или раздражения, с каким он раньше говорил о ней, теперь не было. Наверное, прогулка все-таки подняла настроение этому брюзге.  
Ньют рассмеялся, взъерошил его волосы. И тот, к удивлению, не шарахнулся и даже не отстранился. Наоборот: нащупал его ладонь, сжал пальцы… и только тогда – быстро, как будто испугавшись содеянного, – выпустил.  
Поднялся, сделав вид, что только для того, чтобы не дать Томми, вдруг оказавшемуся на самом краю гнезда, выпасть оттуда. Взял малыша на руки и снова замер.  
– Ой…  
– Ну как? – Ньют подошел поближе. – Не кусается?  
Криденс и младенец изучали друг друга с неподдельным интересом.  
– Он… забавный. Я таких маленьких не видел раньше. Думал, они противнее.  
– Гу! – подтвердил Томми.  
– Но лучше бы его мать поскорее «возвращалась», – Криденс попытался заглянуть в гнездо – наверняка чтобы напомнить Меропе о подзабытых обязанностях, но Ньют удержал его:  
– Да ладно тебе. У них же девичник.  
– А, по-моему, шабаш.  
– Иногда это одно и то же.

Посидели еще намного рядом, слушая доносившееся из гнезда шипение и – изредка – смех Меропы.  
– А вы точно не понимаете, о чем они говорят? – спросил Криденс. Томми дремал у него на руках, сонно почмокивая губами.  
– Точно. И, знаешь… вспоминая, о чем болтали девчонки в нашей гостиной, когда думали, что их никто не слышит – думаю, это и к лучшему.

***

К концу января Ньют был вынужден вернуться на работу в Министерство. Сначала волновался: как там, без него, эти «удивительные существа»? Но потом убедился, что все в порядке: молодняк подрастает, взрослые с ним худо-бедно справляются, да и друг с другом чаще всего ладят. С Ишшей Меропа точно подружилась. И Криденс больше не избегал ее и не ворчал. Наоборот – иногда, вернувшись домой, Ньют заставал этих двоих за каким-нибудь общим делом. Или же Криденс присматривал за Томми, пока его мать кормила зверей, чистила вольеры или снова разыскивала в бездонном кармане нюхлера свой медальон.

В первые дни Ньют очень волновался: как скажется на и без того слабом здоровье Меропы присутствие обскури. Потом отвлекся на рутинные дела, порой не оставлявшие времени не только на волнения, но и на раздумья. А сейчас, почти два месяца спустя, ему хотелось верить, что повода для беспокойства нет. Меропе обскури не только совершенно не вредила, но, кажется, даже помогала: если в первые дни та едва переставляла ноги, то сейчас не только легко справлялась с уходом за своим, довольно неспокойным, малышом, но и помогала им с Криденсом. Лицо несколько округлилось, перестав напоминать серую и безжизненную посмертную маску, голос окреп. И с магией стало намного лучше. Собственной палочки у Меропы не было, но как-то она, смущаясь, попросила показать ей пару бытовых заклинаний. И, надо сказать, получилось у нее неплохо.

– Кажется, моя палочка вам подходит. Когда будете покупать собственную, просите у Олливандера подобрать что-нибудь из лимонного дерева. Хотя он обычно сам предлагает варианты.  
Меропа кивнула и обещала запомнить.

Однажды, вернувшись с Криденсом из Косого переулка, они увидели нечто… невероятное. Меропа сидела за столом, одной рукой покачивая колыбельку Томми. А над второй, вытянутой вперед, колыхалась черная тучка обскури – гораздо меньше по размеру, чем помнилось Ньюту. Меропа заметила их, улыбнулась приветственно. Обскури вдруг приняла форму руки и помахала, будто тоже здороваясь.  
– Что вы делаете? – прошептали они. Ньют почувствовал, как напрягся Криденс, и сам поднял палочку. На всякий случай.  
– Но ведь ей скучно все время сидеть внутри. Разве ты не выпускаешь своего погулять? – обернулась она к Криденсу.  
– Нет, – ответил Криденс и поёжился. Наверное, вспомнил, что было, когда его обскури в последний раз «гулял».

Черная «рука» снова изменила форму, теперь превратившись в окками. Летучая змейка затрепетала крылышками и секунду спустя пропала, нырнув в протянутую ей ладонь.

– И часто вы ее… выпускаете? – спросил Ньют.  
– Иногда.  
– И что она делает?  
– Ничего особенного. Просто играет. А что такого?  
«Да ничего особенного, – усмехнулся про себя Ньют. – Одно из самых опасных магических существ «просто играет», сидя на ладони какой-то девчонки. Потрясающе!»

Криденса поведение обскури тоже удивило.  
– Я думал, они умеют только все крушить.  
– Люди знают слишком мало об этих существах. Трудно сказать, что для них нормально, что нет. Считается, что их носители живут не больше десяти лет, но ты сумел перешагнуть порог совершеннолетия.  
– Я хорошо его контролирую, – перебил Криденс.  
Ньют кивнул:  
– Да, я знаю. А еще… Находясь с Ханой, обскури постоянно рос, забирая и запечатывая в себя ее магию. А теперь он уменьшается, как будто… – И вдруг его осенило: – Может, все дело в том, что Меропа, в отличие от Ханы и прочих детей, совсем его не боится? И, в отличие от тебя, даже не пытается контролировать. Она его просто… приняла. И он ее тоже. И теперь делится накопленной магией – поэтому она и чувствует себя лучше, и колдует?  
Криденс пожал печами: все может быть. И тут же, увидев, что Меропа – пока безуспешно – пытается поднять заклинанием чан с зельем, чтобы напоить расчихавшуюся Бетту, бросился на помощь.

Ньют поспешно отвернулся, чтобы не видеть этой парочки. Кажется, он теперь сам превратился в ревнивого низзла?

Избавившись от своего бесформенного живота, Меропа оказалась тоненькой, как лечурка, и – к удивлению Ньюта – совершенно юной. Когда он впервые увидел ее, то решил, что ей лет тридцать, если не больше. А сейчас вдруг понял, что она ненамного старше Криденса, которого Ньют с первого дня мысленно называл «мальчишкой».  
Он уговаривал себя, что надо только радоваться, когда все идет хорошо, но… иногда не получалось. И можно было сколько угодно повторять, что с Меропой у Криденса куда больше общего, чем с ним.  
И ведь сам виноват! Зря, выходит, обещал себе: больше никогда, ни к кому не привыкать, не привязываться так сильно, как... Ладно, он обещал "ни к кому из людей". А эти двое не совсем люди.

***

К концу марта молодые окками подросли настолько, что уже не помещались в одном гнезде. А их мать, вместо того чтобы опекать и защищать свой выводок, все чаще огрызалась, могла цапнуть расшалившегося детеныша или хлестнуть хвостом. Оно и понятно: в естественных условиях они так долго вместе не живут, месяца два – и молодняк разлетается-расползается куда подальше.

– Кажется, пора их выпускать, – сказал однажды Ньют, после того, как они с Меропой с трудом утихомирили не поделившее что-то семейство. – В чемодане им уже тесно.  
Она кивнула, соглашаясь.  
– Мне кажется, тут уже многим тесно. – Немного помолчала и добавила: – Знаете… Я давно хотела спросить: зачем вы вообще держите их здесь?  
– Чтобы защитить, – объяснил он. – Многих из этих зверей в природе почти не осталось. Я бы и сам был не против их выпустить – если найду безопасное место.  
– Защитить, значит? – Меропа задумалась. – Так же, как защищаете меня? И Томми, и Криденса?  
– Вроде того.  
– А где вы выпустите меня, Ньют? – спросила вдруг. – Где это «безопасное место»?  
– А где вы хотите?  
Меропа помолчала, потом медленно, будто нехотя, сказала:  
– Ну, у меня был дом. Только я оттуда… сбежала.  
– И не вернулись, даже когда остались в Лондоне без крыши над головой?  
– Мне было страшно, – совсем тихо ответила она.  
– А сейчас? Нет?  
– А сейчас еще страшнее. Здесь-то я уже привыкла. И с вами мне очень-очень хорошо. Но ведь нельзя всю жизнь просидеть в чемодане?

Конечно, она была права, но… Пустой вольер птицы-грома до сих пор нагонял на Ньюта грусть. А уж когда уйдут Меропа и Томми… А потом и Криденс… Он ведь тоже вряд ли захочет провести всю жизнь взаперти?

***

Весна в деревушке Малый Хэнглтон выдалась серой и дождливой. Да и поспешные, какие-то нелепые похороны старого хозяина дома не подняли настроение никому из них.

Ньют поначалу растерялся, не представляя, что сказать Меропе, обнаружившей на кровати в спальне останки отца. Забормотал какие-то дурацкие слова утешения, но она, кажется, только больше расстроилась.  
– Иногда мне казалось, что я его совсем не люблю. А сейчас почему-то грустно.  
Выручил Криденс: подошел к ней, обнял за плечи.  
– Я тоже не любил Мэри Лу. Но без нее поначалу было как-то… пусто.  
Меропа кивнула, взяла его за руку, и Криденс не стал отстраняться.

Теперь она растерянно сидела в облезлом кресле, держа на руках непривычно тихого Томми. Ньют с Криденсом устроились на кривых стульях вокруг такого же старого, покосившегося стола.  
– Вы точно не хотите поехать со мной? – все-таки решился он. – Остаться одной, в этой развалюхе…  
– Но это же моя развалюха, – ответила Меропа. – Мой дом. Спасибо за помощь, Ньют. Мы с Томми очень обязаны вам, но теперь я справлюсь.  
– А если я без вас не справлюсь? Кто будет помогать мне? Если появится новый выводок окками, кто с ними договорится?  
Она улыбнулась, и Ньют мысленно отметил, что за три месяца привык к необычной внешности девушки… или та и правда стала несколько симпатичней.  
– Может быть, Лита Лестрейндж? – спросила она.  
Он покачал головой, усмехнулся, пообещав себе убрать портрет Литы подальше от любопытных глаз и носов своих друзей.  
– О, нет. Она точно не будет.  
– Жаль. Но я верю – такой человек обязательно найдется.

Меропа приподняла крышку чемодана, заглянула внутрь:  
– Эй! Ты же не думал, что я не замечу?  
Из узкой щели высунулась обиженная, несчастная мордочка нюхлера. Он укоризненно взглянул сперва на Меропу, потом на Ньюта: «Неужели ты ей позволишь?!»  
– Ничего не поделаешь, приятель. Ты снова попался. Возвращай.  
С видом голодающего, которого лишили последнего куска хлеба, нюхлер протянул Меропе ее медальон и скрылся в чемодане.

Она вытянула руку, выпуская черное облачко – теперь совсем крошечное, не больше ладони. Обскури тут же обернулась котенком низзла, помахала хвостом и спряталась обратно.  
Что ж, за нее тоже можно не беспокоиться.

***

Ньют вышел первым, давая возможность Криденсу попрощаться спокойно. А потом совершенно невоспитанно подслушивал под дверью, уговаривая себя, что не станет вмешиваться, не станет разубеждать мальчишку – что бы тот ни решил.

– Может быть, все-таки останешься? – начала Меропа.

И как он угадал?  
Ньют представил, как Криденс прижимает к себе Томми, как малыш накручивает на палец черную непослушную прядь… В последнее время он проводил с ребенком Меропы чуть ли не больше времени, чем она сама. Представил, как Криденс жадно вдыхает влажный лесной воздух. Ему, выросшему среди высоченных зданий Нью Йорка, заслоняющих солнце… на его улицах, раскаленных летом и продуваемых ледяными ветрами зимой – ему наверняка понравится жить в лесу.

– Криденс, люди не должны жить в чемоданах!  
«Она права, Криденс. Не должны».  
– Я знаю.  
– Я понимаю, Ньют очень добрый человек, и ты привык к нему…  
– Он к нам тоже привык. Поэтому я не могу уйти… ну, сейчас. Может быть, когда-нибудь. Но сейчас я ему нужен – даже больше, чем он нам… мне. Это ты понимаешь?  
Меропа ничего не ответила, но, видимо, кивнула, потому что после короткого, но очень сердечного прощания дверь снова открылась.

– Я не слишком задержался?  
– Ну что ты, – улыбнулся Ньют. – У нас полно времени.  
– Мне залезать туда, внутрь? – Криденс кивнул на чемодан.  
– Может, ты просто пойдешь рядом? Думаю, так будет лучше.  
Он, чуть подумав, согласился:  
– Да, так лучше… И куда мы пойдем? – спросил, когда лесная тропинка закончилась, и они вышли к указателю, предлагавшему выбрать между Малым и Большим Хэнглтонами.  
– А все равно, – пожал плечами Ньют. – В этом мире еще столько интересного. – И добавил: – В мире за пределами моего чемодана.


End file.
